


Ride Home

by ThePurpleFrog



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, [SPACE JAM PLAYS IN THE DISTANCE], rly awkward mondo and ishimar are u ready for this, seriously this is so fluffy i think i just choked on a cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleFrog/pseuds/ThePurpleFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru's bike gets slashed, so he asks Mondo to give him a ride home. Pretty self-explanatory and very fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Home

Ishimaru always stayed after school late. He was always busy with some sort of after school activity ranging from student council meetings to after school study sessions, (which he honestly didn’t need), to even helping clean up the school. He didn’t mind staying late like this; going above and beyond what was required was what he needed to become an extraordinary ordinary person, after all. It was around five o’clock when he finally strolled out to his bicycle. It was the only one left in the bike rack, per the norm. He pulled the chain off and was about to go when he noticed his bike sloping down at an unusual angle. He knelt down and found that the front tire had been slashed by something, making it unrideable. 

"Oh no…" Ishimaru mumbled. He had no idea who or what slashed the tire, but the possibilities were endless. There were so many students he had thrown in detention that swore to get him back that it was impossible to narrow it down to one person. He could sort that out later. For now he had to figure out how was he supposed to get home. His parents were both busy with work and he couldn’t burden them by making them take him home! The only other person he could think to call was Mondo. He nervously dialed the number, not expecting to get a response. Mondo was always busy with gang stuff, after all. Hopefully, Ishimaru wouldn’t be taking up his precious time…

"Hey, Kiyotaka!" Mondo said cheerfully through the line. "What’s up?"

"Oh, um, kyoudai!" Ishimaru said. "Hello."

"Yeah, hi. What’s up?" He repeated.

"I am in need of your assistance, if that’s all right."

“‘Course it’s all right. I get assistance from ya all the time for homework. What’cha need?”

"Well, it seems somebody was angry enough with me to slash my tire."

"What? Who the fuck did that?" Ishimaru could tell Mondo was getting angry through the line. "I’ll get that fucker, okay?"

"Calm down Mondo, we can finger the culprit later." Ishimaru could hear Mondo snickering. "What?"

"Forget it. You were sayin’?" Mondo asked. 

"A ride home. I mean, if that’s all right! If you’re busy with other things I understand completely!" 

"Wait, you’re still at school?"

"Of course I am."

"Why? It’s like five o’clock!"

"I always stay this late. I have student government duties and other things to attend to."

"Mmkay, I got it, nerd." Mondo said. "I’ll be there in a bit. Just hang tight."

"Hang to what?"

"Just forget it. I’ll be there in a few minutes." 

* * *

 

Ishimaru locked the bike up again. He figured if he had free time tomorrow, he’d see what he could do to fix it up and possibly borrow supplies from the wood shop. They were bound to have duct tape, right? There was no way he’d be able to afford a new one, and his parents would be livid if they saw what happened to it. But he’d worry about that later. For now, he just wanted to get home so he could properly go over his homework, and get home before his parents did. 

Finally, Mondo pulled up in front of the school’s entrance and came to a stop. That’s when Ishimaru realized he had called Mondo simply because he was the only other person on his phone besides his parents. He had completely forgotten that he would now have to ride on Mondo’s bike… if he was honest with himself, he was afraid of the thing. It was loud, fast and altogether unsafe. But beggars couldn’t be choosers. 

"Hey, kyoudai!" Mondo said, waving at the hall monitor.

"Hello, Mondo." He walked up to the bike and smiled. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Don’t worry about it." There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Are ya gonna get on?"

"Where’s your helmet, Mondo?" Ishimaru asked.

"Don’t have one. I’ve driven a motorcycle plenty of times, okay?"

"You really should be more careful, Mondo!" Ishimaru scolded. "What if something happens?"

"Nothin’s gonna happen, okay? Just trust me." Ishimaru did trust Mondo and didn’t want to argue that, so he hesitantly climbed on the back of the bike. All things considered, it wasn’t as uncomfortable as it could have been. Sure, he was only inches away from Mondo’s back, but he had expected worse. 

"Where’s the seatbelt, Kyoudai?" Ishimaru asked.

"There isn’t one."

"What do you mean you don’t have one?" Ishimaru asked, obviously panicked. "Every vehicle needs one!"

"Bike’s don’t have one, Kyoudai. It’s just like a regular bike, but faster, okay? Don’t freak out so much."

"…Is there at least something for me to hold on to?" Ishimaru asked sheepishly. He already felt queasy on giant, rumbling bike. But Mondo was his best friend, and he had absolute faith in him… even if he didn’t have faith in his choice of transportation. 

"Just put your arms around me." Mondo said. 

"Excuse me?" Ishimaru replied, his face flushing. 

"Don’t make it weird or somethin’, okay?!" Mondo snapped. "…Sorry. It’s just that bikes don’t really have handles for passengers…"

"I understand." Ishimaru leaned forward and slid his arms around Mondo’s waist, clasping his hands together. "I’m not squeezing you too tight, am I?"

"You’re fine." Mondo replied. "Ya ready to go?" 

"As ready as I’ll ever be." Mondo revved up the bike and off they went. 

The trip felt agonizing to Ishimaru. He found that he couldn’t keep his eyes open. The world around him was moving at a dizzying pace and it made him tear up and want to puke. How could Mondo ride this everyday? Not only that, but he lead a huge gang on this. Something like driving someone home was no big deal for him, and Ishimaru couldn’t fathom that. Mondo was truly amazing… He squeezed Mondo tighter, and nuzzled his head against his back. The ride was nauseating, but Ishimaru couldn’t hate all of it. After all, this was the closest he had been to a person in… forever. It was really nice. Not that he would admit it. Because PDA’s were against the rules!! …At least they were in the school halls. Out here it wasn’t as bad. 

After what felt like an eternity, the bike finally pulled to a stop. 

"We’re here, kyoudai." Mondo said. "You can let go now." Ishimaru shakily removed his hands from Mondo’s waist. Now that they had stopped, Ishimaru realized just how dizzy he had become. He certainly wasn’t used to fast-moving things. He had never been on a roller coaster, and never been in a car with no roof, so the motorcycle ride was a completely new- and sickening- experience for him.

He climbed off the bike with wobbly legs, took two steps then collapsed to the ground.

"Whoa, holy shit!" Mondo shouted. He knelt down beside Ishimaru, a concerned expression on his face. "Are you okay?!"

"Y-yes, I’m fine." Ishimaru said. "I just feel a little dizzy."

"Damn, I was tryin’ to drive slow. I’m sorry." Mondo put his hand gently on Ishimaru’s shoulder. "Can I do somethin’ to help out?"

"N-no, you’ve done enough as it is." Ishimaru said. He slowly stood up, and Mondo joined him. He took a few shaky steps forward before taking a tight hold on Mondo’s arm to balance himself.

"You’re actin’ like you’re drunk as hell." Mondo said. 

"I’m not going to ask how you know what a drunk person acts like." Ishimaru replied. "But I promise, I’ll be fine." His legs threatened to give out again, and Mondo let out a deep sigh. 

"Look, this is gettin’ us nowhere." Mondo said, obviously aggravated. He picked Ishimaru up, and carried him bridal-style.

"What?! Hey!!" Ishimaru shouted, his face turning beet-red. "Mondo, what are you doing?!"

"It’s better than throwing ya over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes or somethin’, right?" Mondo shouted in response. His face was a little flushed, too, but he looked away from Ishimaru so he wouldn’t notice.

"I told you I was fine!!" Ishimaru protested. 

"Look, just relax! I’m just gonna take ya inside, then I’ll leave ya be, okay?"

"O-okay…" Ishimaru mumbled. He was too quesay to fight back and, though he wouldn’t’ admit it, it was kind of comfortable in Mondo’s arms. He slowly wrapped his arms around Mondo’s neck so he could hold himself steady. "I’m not too heavy, am I?"

"You’re fine." Mondo replied. 

He carried Ishimaru inside in silence, both of them too embarrassed to really converse with one another. He set Ishimaru down on the couch gently and turned to go.

"Thank you for the ride!" Ishimaru said. "I am indebted to you and I-"

"Don’t worry about it!" Mondo said, a little too loudly. "I’ll, uh, see ya tomorrow, okay?!" He rushed out the door and slammed it shut behind him before Ishimaru could say anything more. He got on his bike for a moment and sat there, lost in thought. His face was heated and his heart was racing. 

Honestly, he could have just let Ishimaru lean on him. It wouldn’t have made much of a difference. But he had honestly wanted to hold Ishimaru like that. It had been so long since he had ridden his bike with someone behind him and the way Ishimaru held onto him made his heart flutter. If he wasn’t such a hardass, he would probably be a pretty good hugger. Mondo wouldn’t mind trying it with him sometime…

"Fuck." Mondo muttered. He turned on the bike, letting the loud sound of the engine drown out the noise of his pounding heart in his ears. 

Maybe he did have a crush on the nerdy hall monitor. 


End file.
